A Christmas Walk
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: Two people go for a walk. Alone. Terrible summary and story. Slightly OOC.


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own this song, or TV show. Show belongs to CBS, and Christmas Song belongs to Owl City.**

_**A/N**_**: I will be writing a few NCIS Tiva drabble thingies. I'm working on two right now (including this one). And I don't have much time because I have a French test and a project coming up, so don't expect long stories or chapters of NTK.**

**----------**

_It's Christmas and we walk alone_

_Two strangers with no one to miss us_

_On our own_

_Out in the cold_

On this cold, winter bitter, Christmas day, two people decided to go for a walk. Neither of them were married, or had any kids. They were alone.

The man, named Anthony DiNozzo, threw on some boots, a thin jacket, sweats and headed out into the wailing blizzard which shrieked around his warm apartment building. He was glad to be out of the house, as the terrifying shrieks of the wind secretly scared the life out of him, and also, the gale disturbed his movie he was desperately wanting to watch.

The woman, named Ziva David, decided to leave her lonely, chilly apartment building. The heating was broken, and now, every living thing in that building was close to having icicles form on them. She decided to go for a run. She put her trusty toque on, along with her warm sweat pants, bright pink Nike runners, and her gloves. As she passed the mirror, she couldn't help but to smile. She'd knitted the toque on her time off. She'd accidently knitted a "T" into her hat, while thinking about Tony. The hat was patterned perfectly, with criss-crosses in blue and black. The "T" was very sideways and sloppy and in a blue almost identical to the one she'd used in the pattern. Which made it safe to wear to work, because no one would notice the "T".

_Trudging onward _

_Braving a harsh winter storm_

_You and I met passing by_

_And now our spirits feel warm_

As Ziva approached the park, she began to painfully realize no one was there. Not a soul in sight, except for a man who was walking slowly, looking at the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment as she ran, not slowing her already really extremely fast pace. Sprinting even faster now she ran so fast the chilly, bitter wind was warm and sunny.

Walking even slower, and staring at his huge footprints he left in the crispy, fallen snowflakes which used to beautifully dance around like ballerinas.

_Smash_!

The two people careened into each other. Or more like Ziva didn't have a clue where she was going, and smashed into the poor man on accident. The two people fell into the crunchy snow, perfect for snow angels. Ziva opened her eyes slowly with caution, realizing she and the strange man had slid a few metres across the snow when she'd run so fast she smashed into him and caused them to fly to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Zee-vah?" the man quizzed.

Still quite dazed and day dreamy from the fall, she stupidly asked, "Who is this?"

"DiNozzo," he smirked with satisfaction. He knew she was going to freak.

"AHHH!" she rolled off of him and into the snow. It began to slowly find her way through her hat and warm jacket and clothes. She regretted not wearing her winter jacket.

Suddenly without the slightest warning, Ziva broke into a spasm of laughter. It was highly infectious like H1N1 and soon they were both rolling around in the snow, clutching at their sore, hungry and cold stomachs.

When Ziva finally managed to contain herself, she stood up and pulled Tony with her. She grinned at him with the biggest smile of satisfaction he'd ever seen on her. Gazing at her, his cheeks turned bright red and he looked awfully flushed. She didn't know if it was because she'd landed on top of him, or because of the snow and laughing so much. Watching his eyes wander down her cold body, she too blushed.

Trying to break the awkward moment, Tony spoke, "Uhm - Ziva.. wanna come spend Christmas at my place?"

"Yes, I'd like that. And I'm freezing cold, and there is no way I'm running home,"

"I agree," and with that he stretched out his hand, and she took it rather willingly.

*

Much later in the day, the two sat on the couch, sipping hot cocoa. They both had warmed up considerably, and were now enjoying each others pleasant company, but both were wary to admit they were fond of each other.

"I'm glad you came over," smirked DiNozzo simply.

Pulling the blankets closer around her, she didn't look up, but spoke as she put her drink carefully down on his coffee table, "Oh, yeah.. I would've spent Christmas alone.."

He teased, trying to be gentle and not to insult her religion, "I thought you didn't celebrate?"

"I've always wanted to," she looked up, catching his gaze and full attention immediately, "but Father wouldn't allow it. Last year, I tried to celebrate it, but he got mad, and yelled at me,"

"You're a grown woman, your father cannot tell you what to do!" he practically screamed.

"You want to reason with a man who can do more physical damage to you then I can?"

"No.. but, seriously. Ziva, you are an American now, not Israeli."

"Like I said, reason with my father,"

"I never want to speak with anyone from Mossad ever again," he paused abruptly, quickly finishing his sentence to avoid conflict, "Besides you. You are the only exception,"

"Is that a compliment?"

"If you want it to be,"

"Taken as a compliment,"

Instantly after that nothing else was said, or spoken. They sat there for a moment, the candle light the only thing moving in the room. It cast ghostly shadows around the room, which was good, because both had been so sucked into and enjoying conversation they hadn't noticed the lights flicker and go out.

Finally, Ziva noticed and spoke up, her voice shaky and nervous, "The lights, they've -- gone out!"

Without further explanation of what he was doing, DiNozzo gathered several candles, lit them and set them in their places around his apartment. He then placed one underneath the tree, casting blunt shadows of a tree around his apartment, the scary ghastly things now turning into a Christmas tree.

Both had been then so involved in worrying about the dark Ziva hadn't noticed the presents sitting under the tree. Every one of them addressed to the same person. Her.

"Tony!" the words came out in a harsh hiss, "I told you. No. Presents!"

Smirking, he tossed several towards her, "Don't be such a grinch. Don't steal Christmas from WhoVille!"

Once they had settled the argument with: Ziva would open every single gift without complaining, and Tony wouldn't make a movie reference until the New Year.

Opening each present with care, she held her breath during each one. Mostly they were either candy or earrings. Nothing too elaborate. As she reached for the last one, it was a small box, and it wasn't wrapped. It had a jewellery store label on it. One she had seen several times before. As her fingers went to daintily pull of the lid to the small box, Tony beat her to it.

It was a necklace. Her missing Star of David one.

As she turned to thank him, a mistletoe hung above their heads. When she looked up, she saw Tony holding it up. "Merry Christmas," and he leaned forward and kissed her.

_

* * *

_

_**My worst work ever. Oh well. I've been working on this one for a while, I guess....**_


End file.
